


The More Things Change

by Tatiana_Marie77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatiana_Marie77/pseuds/Tatiana_Marie77
Summary: Twelve years after sending her parents to Australia, Hermione sees a familiar surname on the list of Muggleborn students who will be attending Hogwarts that fall. Has she possibly finally found her parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first foray into Harry Potter fanfic, so I am a little nervous about posting this. 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, as they are all mine. 
> 
> Rating is for later chapters

Much had changed in the Wizarding World since the end of the Second War. One of the earliest changes had been the introduction of muggleborns to Hogwarts. It was no longer strictly the job of the professors. Now, there were several muggleborn graduates who shared the duties. For Hermione Granger-Malfoy, now the head counsel of the Wizengamot, the days she spent introducing a few muggleborn children to the Wizarding World were some of the most enjoyable days of the year. 

The list of muggle born students for the new school year had arrived only 10 minutes earlier, and Hermione had been staring, almost in shock, at the final name on the list for at least nine of those minutes. Celia Wilkins was the final name, and truly it should have been a nondescript name, and perhaps it would have been, if not for the memory surfacing in the back of Hermione’s mind. The memory of being approximately 8 years old, and asking her mother what she would name a baby sister, and her mother’s reply being Celia. Hermione would have thought nothing of it, but Wilkins was the name she’d given her parents when she’d modified their memories all those years ago, and as much as she’d searched, just after the end of the war, and then again after she’d married Lucius, it was as if her parents had disappeared. She’d long thought they’d just moved to another city in Australia, perhaps to Canberra or Melbourne, yet searches for them in those cities had always came up empty too. Could it have been because they’d moved back to Britain? That had been the one possibility that had never crossed her mind. At least not until today. 

Hermione stood and began to pace around her office. She knew it could be a coincidence, but she had stopped believing in coincidences long ago. If Lucius were at home, she would have immediately flooed him to discuss the matter. But he was in Russia on business, and not expected back for a few days. The only other person she could talk with about this was Harry, after all he would receive the same list. 

She walked back to her desk, and picked up her wand, with a whisper, she cast a Patronus, and asked Harry to come to her office. Sighing, she sat back at her desk, and picked up her tea, her mind still reeling from the possibilities. 

“Hermione?” Harry questioned as he opened the door to her office. “What is it?” He’d know immediately something was troubling her. 

“Have you looked at the muggleborn list for this year?” 

“No why? Don’t tell me there’s a Dursley listed!” Harry could not help but laugh as he said what to him was the most ridiculous thought in the world. 

Hermione laughed for a moment. “No, no Dursleys are listed. But…” She reached the list across to him, and pointed at the last name. 

“Celia Wilkins.” Harry said, and then looked at Hermione. “Wilkins...isn’t that…” 

“The surname I gave my parents after I obliviated them, yes it is.” 

“Surely, you’re not thinking that this child could be...their child?” 

“Do you really believe in coincidences anymore?” Hermione asked. 

“Not really.” 

“It would explain why they’ve disappeared in Australia.” 

“Yes, it would. You’ve never thought of searching for them in England, have you?”

“No.” Hermione shook her head. “I’ve not, it’s never entered my mind to think they returned to England.” 

Harry nodded. “Of course not.” He said softly. “I’ll go with you to meet with them.” 

“Thank you!” Hermione hugged Harry tightly. 

“It’s no problem, Mione.” He said softly. “I’ll phone them to make the arrangements.”

She couldn’t help but smile when Harry called her, Mione, after all he was literally one of the few people who could get away with it these days. “Thank you, I think even if I spoke to them on the phone, and recognized their voices…”

“You’d freeze.” Harry guessed. 

“Yes, I think I would.” Hermione nodded, as she pulled away from him. 

“Lucius is still in Russia, isn’t he?” 

“Yes.” Hermione was thoughtful for a moment. “He’s supposed to floo me tonight.” She glanced at the clock. “Actually in about an hour given the time difference, I should get home.” 

Harry nodded. “How are you, if it is…” 

She sighed softly. “I don’t know, Harry. Honestly, I’d given up hope of finding them. I searched after the war ended, Lucius had people searching before we married, and then again when I was pregnant with Cressida.” She shook her head. “I don’t know.”

~~

“Hermione!” Lucius called through the floo connection. 

She jumped up from the sofa in her setting room, and rushed to the fire. “How are the negotiations?” She asked. 

“I suppose you would say they are going better. I only wanted to hex the Russians five times today.” He said ruefully. 

“Well, that is better than the ten times you wanted to hex them the last time we talked.” Hermione laughed softly. 

“Sometimes it’s the little steps.” He laughed for a moment. “I miss you.” 

Hermione could not help but smile at his admission. “I miss you, Lucius.” 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, as he caught the catch in her tone. 

“Sometimes I forget how well you know me.” 

“Yes, you do, and you’re stalling now. What’s wrong.” 

“I received the Muggleborn list today. There’s a Celia Wilkins on it.” 

“Wilkins…” Of course he immediately recognized the name. “Oh love…”

“Lucius I have a very distinct memory of asking my mother what name she would give a baby sister when I was around eight or so, the name was Celia.” 

“What are the parents names?” He immediately asked. 

“Harry is checking to see. He’s going to make the initial telephone contact with them, and then we’ll go together to visit them.” 

He closed his for a moment. “I’ll floo Draco, and have him come to Russia, so I can be home sometime tomorrow.”

“No!” Hermione said immediately. “You don’t have to do that. We don’t know yet if it is them.”

“Do you really believe it’s not?” He asked softly. 

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “I don’t want to get my hopes up only to be disappointed. Yet, I also don’t know what I will do if I come face to fact with them. It’s been twelve years.” 

“Which means, if it is them, the child was born within a year of you sending them to Australia.” 

“Yes, it does.” 

“Of course the name…”

“Wilkins is not an uncommon name in the Muggle world, it could be a gigantic coincidence.” 

“You’ll tell me when Potter finds out their names.” 

“Yes, of course I will.” 

“And if their names are Wendell and Monica, then I AM sending for Draco, and coming home.” Lucius said, knowing that he would probably tell Draco tonight that he should be prepared to come to Russia at a moment’s notice.

“I imagine as soon as we finish talking you will floo Draco to tell him to be prepared to come to Moscow at a moment’s notice.” 

“You are correct.” 

“Why do I feel as if I will awaken in the middle of the night to find you are home?” 

“I love you.”

“You’re not going to answer that, are you?”

“No.” 

“I love you.” Hermione replied. 

~~

Hermione was half asleep as she felt the wards shift. She smiled to herself as she realized Lucius was home. Truthfully, she would have been surprised to awaken and find he’d not returned.

“I see you’ve taken to hugging my pillow close while I am gone.” Lucius said as he slipped into their bed. 

“You truly should not be surprised by that.” Hermione said as she released the pillow. 

“No more surprised than you are by my return.” 

“That would mean not at all.” She murmured as she moved into his arms  
~~

Lucius picked up the envelope and studied it for a moment. “I believe this is Potter’s scrawl, so it’s for you.” he said as he passed it across to Hermione. He watched as she looked at it for a moment. He thought of asking if she wanted him to open it, and read it first, but then she started to open it. Her sharp intake of breath told him more than any words would ever tell him. 

“Their names are Wendell and Monica.” It wasn’t even a question. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “And they have a dental practice in York.” 

Lucius studied his wife for a long moment, remembering when she’d first told him what she’d done to protect her parents, remembering how she’d searched for them, how he’d searched for them, knowing that she would want her mother there as she delivered her first child, and the unspoken pain that Hermione had held inside for the last eleven years. 

Hermione took a deep breath, as she smoothed out Harry’s note in front of her. “Harry has made the arrangements to meet with them on Saturday morning.” 

“Do you wish for me to go with you?”

Hermione reached across the table and touched his hand. It took only a moment for Lucius to take her hand into his. “I love you for even thinking of that.” She knew Lucius would never be completely at ease in the muggle world. “But no, I don’t believe it would be wise.” 

“You do not believe that I am the correct wizard to introduce a young, possibly, impressionable muggle born student to our world?” 

Hermione laughed softly. “Not in a million years.” 

Lucius gave her a look of faux-hurt, which caused Hermione to laugh even more. “So you will leave Saturday morning?”

“Actually, I was thinking of asking Harry if he minds if we drive to York on Friday night.” 

Lucius ran his thumb over the palm of her hand. “I am not surprised this is a time when you feel the need to get in touch with your muggle roots.” He smiled softly at Hermione. 

“It is.” She nodded

“The Land Rover or the Mercedes?”

Hermione smiled, knowing Lucius could not stand to ride in her small Mercedes coupe, and she couldn’t help but believe Harry would feel the same. “The Land Rover, I believe Harry would share your dislike of the Mercedes.” ‘’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments on the fic! I greatly appreciate them.

Hermione parked the Land Rover outside the Wilkins’ house. 

“It’s a nice house.” She remarked to Harry.

“Yes, it is. Actually it reminds me…”

“Of the house I grew up in.” Hermione had lived in her parents house after she’d finished her seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry had been a frequent visitor, along with Ginny. 

“You still own it, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.” She nodded. “I wonder if I’ve perhaps been saving it subconsciously for them. “I couldn’t bring myself to sell it, and a real estate agent rents it out now.”

“Muggle?” Harry asked. 

“Actually a half-blood.” 

“That makes sense.” 

“I think my Gryffindor bravery is deserting me.” 

Harry laughed softly. “You’ve been spending too much time with Slytherins the last seven years or so.” 

“I am married to one.” 

“I would check your occulmency shields, but we both know I am rubbish at it.” Harry turned to look at her. 

“It’s fine, Lucius is not rubbish at occulmency, and he checked my shields before we left yesterday, and said they were strong.” Hermione laughed as she reached him the keys. 

“You’re actually giving me the keys to your Land Rover.” Harry teased.

“Yes, and don’t get used to it!”

“There’s the Hermione Granger, I know and love.” Harry laughed as he opened his door. 

“Hermione Malfoy, I am not using Granger at all today, in case it could trigger…”

Harry nodded his understanding. He watched as Hermione reached up and touched her necklace for a moment. He knew it was the one that Lucius had given her for their wedding, and she never took it off. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

Hermione straightened herself, and looked at him. “Yes.”

A moment, after they’d knocked on the door, it was opened by a pleasant looking woman in her early 50’s. “You must be Mr. Potter.” She smiled, holding her hand out. “Monica Wilkins, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Yes, ma’am, I am Harry Potter.” He nodded, taking her hand. “As I told you on the phone, I represent a very exclusive boarding school for gifted students, and my colleague and I are here to speak with you and Dr. Wilkins about your daughter, Celia. We believe she would be a perfect fit for our school” 

“Please, come in.” Monica smiled. “Ah yes, you did mention you would be bringing a colleague.” 

“Yes.” Harry smiled. “This is Hermione Malfoy.” 

Hermione held her hand out. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Wilkins.” 

Monica smiled at the younger woman. “I see you and Mr. Potter have certainly done your homework.” 

“Yes, we have.” Hermione smiled. 

“Follow me.” Monica smiled. “My husband is waiting in our kitchen, Celia is currently in her room. We’ve asked her to wait until we call her down, since we wished to speak with you first.” 

“Of course.” Harry nodded. “Lead the way.” He held his hand out for Hermione to go in front of him, and when she looked up at him, and nodded very slightly, he knew. 

The Wilkins were Hermione’s parents, and Celia was her sister. 

~~

Harry was more than a little surprised to discover that Hermione’s hair was clearly inherited from her father. Somehow, he’d always imagined it was from her mother. The only time he’d really met the Grangers was before second year, and of course he didn’t remember them well at all. 

Hermione held her hand out to her father. “I am Hermione Malfoy, and this is my colleague, Harry Potter, we represent an exclusive boarding school for gifted children.” 

“Wendell Wilkins.” He smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you both, would you like some tea?” 

“Of course.” Harry nodded, knowing it was only polite. 

“So...Ms. Malfoy, Mr Potter, please tell us about your school.” Monica said once everyone was settled with their tea. 

Hermione glanced at Harry for a moment, indicating for him to start. “Has anything out of the ordinary happened with Celia, something that you truly cannot explain with modern science, no matter how much you try?” Harry asked quietly. 

The Wilkins glanced at each other for a moment before speaking. “When Celia was born, we lived in Australia, we only moved back to Britain when she was four.” 

At that moment, Harry didn’t have to look at Hermione to know that her occulmency shield had been slammed tight at this revelation. “But something has happened?” Hermione asked softly. 

“Yes, Ms. Malfoy.” Wendell nodded. “There have been several things, but we’ve thought...that perhaps it was our imagination. Celia had a favorite teddy bear, and the bear was across the room from her. She wanted it badly, and as she held her hands out for it, the bear flew to her.” 

Hermione nodded. It was almost identical to Cressida’s first accidental magic, only for Cressida the toy in question had been a stuffed hippogriff, which had been a gift from Harry. “That is not unusual at all for a child such as Celia, in fact similar things happened to both Mr. Potter and I as children.” 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes, one evening my aunt cut my hair incredibly short, and the next morning it was back to normal.” 

“How is that even…” Monica asked.

“Magic.” Hermione said softly. “Magic is very real, Dr. Wilkins.” She looked both of them in the eye as she addressed them. “Mr. Potter and I are representatives of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” 

There were times that Harry and Hermione went together to visit Muggle Born students, so what they currently were saying was very well practiced, and Harry was relieved to see Hermione treating this visit, as she would a visit to any other child. “I realize this has to sound…”

“Preposterous…” Hermione finished Harry’s sentence with a smile. 

“How long have the two of you known each other?” Wendell asked. 

“Since we were eleven.” Harry answered. “We became very good friends during our first year.” 

“So the school is co-ed?” Monica asked. 

“Yes.” Hermione replied. “Separate dormitories, of course.” 

“What would happen if we were to choose not to send Celia to this school.” Monica asked thoughtfully. 

For just a moment, Hermione froze, she’d not thought of this, and the consequences to the Wilkins, they were truly unknown. There was no way of knowing if they could stand another obliviation, and she did not wish to find out. Her hand went to her necklace as Harry started to answer the question in a soft, earnest tone. 

“Both of you would have your memory of our conservation wiped.” Harry replied, realizing as Hermione had that they had no way of knowing what would happen if that was the option chosen. 

“And Celia?” Wendell asked after a glance at his wife. 

“Magic is not something that can be bound.” Hermione’s words were soft, and carefully chosen. “It is simply a part of us, it is who we are, and it is inseparable from us. Celia would be an untrained witch, and if she is even moderately powerful…” Hermione could not imagine a scenario where Celia was not at least moderately powerful, more than likely she was quite powerful.

“Then it would cause problems for her?” Monica asked. 

“Yes, it could.” Hermione replied. 

Wendell stood. “I’ll bring her downstairs. From what you have told us, it is in her best interest to attend your school.” 

“Celia has always been a bit of a Daddy’s girl…” Monica said, uncertain why she was even telling this to the pair sitting across from her. 

Hermione laughed softly, the first truly genuine laugh that Harry had heard from her all day. “Truly, I quite understand, my own daughter is very much her father’s little girl.” 

“How many children do you have, if you don’t mind the question?” Monica asked. 

“No, I do not mind, and my husband and I have one daughter, she’s three and her name is Cressida.”

“I am guessing from the name you are a fellow Shakespeare buff.”

Hermione laughed again. “Oh yes, I am. “ 

Further discussion of Shakespeare was halted by the appearance of an exuberant little girl. As Harry looked at her, he could clearly see the resemblance between Hermione and Celia. It was almost as if he were looking at the Hermione he’d met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago, only Celia’s hair was perfectly straight, but was her eyes that truly gave Harry pause, there were a shade or two darker than Hermione’s but danced with just as much intelligence and fire as Hermione.

 

“You must be Celia.” Harry smiled. 

“Yes, I am.” She nodded. “Daddy tried to explain to me why you are here. He said that I have magic, and that’s why the lights blink sometimes.” 

“Oh, that’s definitely why the lights blink around you.” Harry smiled. “Used to happen to me when I was your age.”

“And to me, when I was your age.” Hermione smiled. “I am Hermione Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to meet you and your parents, Celia.”

“And I am Harry Potter.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Celia responded politely as she sat down. She looked at both Harry and Hermione for a moment. “I have magic?” She said softly. 

“Yes, you do.” Harry nodded. 

“And there are other people like me?” Celia asked. 

At that moment, Hermione’s heart broke. She could well remember feeling that way, and she was certain Harry could remember it too. The realization that there was a world where she belonged, a world that was full of people like her. It had been such a heady feeling, and in truth it was a feeling she’d never totally lost. “Celia, there’s an entire world full of people like you and I.”

Harry watched as Celia looked up at Hermione. For him, the resemblance between the two was truly uncanny. He could see little differences, but in so many ways, it was like watching Hermione at the same age. 

“And you can control it?” Celia asked. 

“Yes.” Hermione nodded. “We can control it. That’s why we go to school that teaches magic, to learn how to control it.” 

“I want to see something you can do.” 

Hermione quickly glanced around the room. She looked at the Wilkins, trying so desperately not to think about how she’d never been able to show her parents what she could do. “Do either of you mind if either Harry or I perform a small piece of magic, it’s something Celia would learn in a first year class.” 

“Go ahead.” Monica nodded. 

After a quick glance to Harry, Hermione took her wand from her purse, and pointed it at a magazine which was on the table. “Wingardium Leviosa.” She said, flicking her wand to do the spell. She knew without looking that Harry would be smiling at the memory. 

“Oh my gosh!” Celia cried. “You’re making the magazine fly, that’s just...wow!”

Hermione moved her wand so that the magazine landed in front of Celia. “It’s a levitation charm.”

“And that’s a wand isn’t it?!”

“Yes, it is.” Hermione smiled. 

“Where would you get a wand? I mean you can’t just go into the local store and ask to buy a wand. They’d look at if as if you’d grown two heads!” Celia said excitedly. 

Harry could not help but start laughing at that. “You’re right, Celia they likely would look like you’ve got two heads if you go into the local Tesco and ask if they sell wands. But there’s an area of London where you can go to buy all of your school supplies.”

“How would we get there, Mr. Potter?” Monica asked. 

“For your first trip, we both would be happy to accompany you, at your convenience of course.” Harry looked at Hermione, who of course nodded in agreement. 

Celia looked at her parents. “Can we go tomorrow? Please?”

“Now Celia.” Wendell looked at her, and smiled indulgently. “I’m certain that both Mr. Potter and Ms. Malfoy most likely have obligations tomorrow.”

“Yes, I do.” Harry nodded. After all, it would be Sunday dinner at the Burrow. 

“So do I.” Hermione said, even though she knew she could probably get out of most of them.

“Why don’t we say next Saturday, if that works for you.” Harry suggested. 

The Wilkins looked at each other for a moment. “Yes, it does. We’ll come to London on Friday, and meet with you on Saturday.”

“Well, I guess I can wait until next week to start learning about my world.” Celia said. 

Hermione quickly spoke. “Actually, I have a book that you might like to read. It’s a history of the school, and it truly tells a lot about the history of our world. I’ll owl it to you.”

“Owl?” Celia asked, feeling completely confused. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’d forgotten that we haven’t told you that post is carried by owls in the Wizarding world. My owl is an eagle owl named Athena, you should expect her to bring you the book tomorrow. If you have any questions, you can always write to me.” She then remembered to look at the Wilkins. “Only if that is fine with your parents of course.” 

“Yes, it will be fine, Ms. Malfoy.” Wendell replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of Lucius in this chapter, but it couldn't be avoided. He'll be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos!

After leaving the Land Rover in the garage, which was on the other side of the estate, Hermione apparated directly into her bedroom. She tossed her overnight bag onto the bed, she could just hear Lucius chiding her for carrying it herself, but truthfully the habits of a lifetime had proven difficult to break, for both of them, at times. 

“Mitzi will take Mistress’ bag.” The house elf said as she popped into the room. 

“Thank you, Mitzi.” Hermione smiled. “Is the Master home?” Hermione didn’t believe he was. If Lucius had been at the Manor, he would have already been here. She knew that.

“No, Mistress Hermione.” Mitzi replied. “Master Lucius was called to the Ministry, he said for you to call him at his office as soon as you are home.” 

Hermione nodded. She would call him from the library. “Will you get my lounging robes, please.” 

It was several minutes later when Hermione walked into the library. She walked over to the decanters on the desk, and poured herself a glass of cognac. Sighing softly, she sipped it for a moment. Then taking her wand out, she murmured, “Accio Hermione’s copy of Hogwarts A History.” A moment later, the well-worn book flew into her hand. She sat it and her glass of cognac down on the desk, turning to go to the fireplace to floo Lucius. As she picked up the floo powder, she could feel the wards shift, alerting her that her husband was home. 

“Hermione.” Lucius called her name as he walked into the library. After she’d not been in their bedroom, he’d been certain he’d find her in the library. 

“I am fine.” She reassured her, turning to meet him as he strode across the room to her. 

“Are you?” He asked as he caught her in his arms. 

“I promise you, five hours in a car with Harry, singing muggle music from our teenage years at the top of our lungs has gone a long way in improving my mood.”

“I am certain I do not what to know.” 

“No, Lucius, you do not.” Hermione smiled as he tilted her chin up. “Go ahead.” She said softly. “It would be easier to let you see than to tell you everything.” She looked into his eyes, not moving as she encouraged him to use legilmency to see what happened that day. 

Lucius led her to the sofa, and once they were seated, he slipped easily into her mind. Her memories of the visit to York were first and foremost in her mind, and he viewed them easily. 

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment as Lucius ended the legilmency. She took a deep breath, unable to hide the turmoil of her emotions any longer. 

Lucius had known the moment that he’d noticed the glass of cognac on the desk that Hermione was not as fine as she’d tried to tell him. As he poured a glass for himself, he noticed the book sitting on the desk, along with the letter she’d started to write. She’d gotten as far as the name, Celia...her sister’s name. It truly was a lot to take in, for both of them. 

He sat both of their cognacs down on the table in front of the sofa. As soon as he sat, Hermione curled up against him. He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head, as he rubbed her upper arm. 

“You, my love, were the very epitome of bravery today.” He murmured. 

“I am not certain I agree with that.” Hermione raised her head from his shoulder to look at him. 

“You faced what must have been one of the most trying days of your life with dignity. You did not let on that the people sitting across from you today were your parents. You think that because you shut off your emotions to get through today that you were not brave, while I believe you did what was best for everyone, and doing that was incredibly brave.”

“Slytherin.” 

“Hmmmm, yes I am. And do not forget, you have quite the Slytherin side.”

“You are always fond of telling me that.” Hermione smiled. 

The only response Lucius made to her remark was a slight chuckle. Several minutes of companionable silence passed before Hermione spoke. 

“I am worried what the repeated exposures to our world will do to them.” 

“I know, I’ve already started researching…” His arm tightened around her as she started to sit up. “And we will discuss what I have found in the morning. You’ve had a long, tiring day, several days if we are being truthful. Tonight is for rest and relaxation.” 

Hermione laughed softly. “If that is the case, then I should finish the letter I started to write.” 

Lucius reached for his cognac and sipped it for a moment. “You’re sending her your copy of Hogwarts: A History.” 

“Loaning.” Hermione turned back to look at him. 

“Ah yes, loaning.” He grinned. He knew full well she would probably not ask for the book back. At least he had a small idea of something to get her for Christmas now. 

Hermione sat at the desk, and started to write the letter. She stared at the parchment for several moments. The first letter she’d ever written to her sister. In truth, it was much more difficult than she’d thought it would be. 

Celia,

Here’s the book I mentioned to you today. I hope you find it just as enjoyable and informative as I did when I was your age. I would be happy to answer any questions you may have. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione Malfoy

Hermione sealed the letter with her signet, and placed it with the other outgoing mail. She went back to the sofa, where Lucius was, smiling a bit, she picked up the glass of cognac and sipped it for a moment. 

“Come here.” Lucius said as he pulled her down. 

“Ah yes, you did mention something about relaxing.” Hermione said before he kissed her. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I don’t know....perhaps a chess game.” Lucius smirked. 

“Somehow I doubt you are thinking of a chess game.” She murmured, as she unbuttoned his shirt, her hand slipping inside and starting to caress his skin. 

~~

The week had passed anxiously for Hermione. The results of the research she and Lucius had conducted that week were clear. The memories would have to be restored, and she would have to be the one to do it. 

She’d awakened early that morning. Truthfully, she’d not slept very much at all. Most of the night had been spent lying close to Lucius, lost deep in thought. She knew the spell, she knew the motions, but still she couldn’t help but feel anxious. What if she failed? What if she was successful? How would her parents react? She’d carefully avoided letting them know about the war. She knew she’d have to tell them about that first, so hopefully they could understand the reasons she’d taken their memories all those years ago. But would they truly be able to understand why she’d done it? 

She couldn’t know how they would react, and that made her much more afraid that she was willing to admit. 

She pushed the covers back and sat up. The first light of dawn was starting to appear through the windows. She couldn’t bring herself to try to sleep any longer. 

Almost the moment that she entered the sitting room, she heard a pop. 

“Mistress Hermione needs something?” Mitzi asked. 

Hermione looked at the elf, immediately sorry that she’d likely disturbed Mitzi’s sleep. “I am sorry that I awakened you.”

“It does not matter. What does Mistress Hermione need?” Mitzi quickly replied. 

“Tea, very strong tea, and perhaps a banana, please.” Hermione sat on the sofa, as Mitzi disappeared to get the tea and banana. “Thank you.” Hermione smiled a moment later, as Mitzi returned. 

Hermione sighed softly after Mitzi left. She turned towards the window looking out and watching the sunrise over the horizon. She was so deep in thought, that she didn’t notice Lucius was in the room until he sat next to her. 

“You couldn’t sleep any longer, love?” Lucius asked as she turned to look at him. 

“I’m not certain I slept at all.” Hermione answered, as she sat down her cup of tea, and turned so that she could curl up against his side. 

“I’ve felt your anxiety rising all week. I thought of suggesting you take a sleeping potion last night.”

“I would have refused.” Hermione smiled against his shoulder. 

“I know you would have, which is why I did not.”He kissed the top of her head. 

“Right now I wish I had taken one.” 

“You know it’s not even 5 am yet, we can always go back to bed for another 3 hours or so.”

“I do like that idea.” 

“Come on, love.” Lucius said as he pulled her up. 

~~

She met Harry at the hotel at 11, an hour before they would be meeting the Wilkins family. 

“How are you?” Harry asked as he hugged her tightly. They’d not spoken much this week, especially as Hermione had worked from home most of the week. 

“Honestly, I’ve been better.” She replied. She’d cast silencing charms around them, so they could talk privately. 

“I thought so, especially when you owled me that you needed to meet early.” Harry replied. “I have the feeling this going to be more than a school shopping excursion today.” 

“Yes, it will be.” Hermione nodded. “The memory charms….repeated exposure to our world weakens them, repeated exposure to magic weakens them. That’s likely why they returned from Australia.” 

“Celia’s magic.” 

“Yes, exactly.” Hermione nodded. 

“What’s the plan for today then?” Harry asked. 

Hermione took a deep breath. “We have lunch with them at the Leaky Cauldron as planned, but it will be in one of the private rooms, because Lucius will be joining us. I will explain everything to them, and remove the charms.” 

“And you hope they will understand.” Harry said softly. 

“Yes, I hope they will understand.” 

Harry reached over and took her hand. “I think...it may help having both Lucius and I there, the two opposing sides, we both can tell them that without your actions they would have been in danger.”

“Logically, I know you are right, and that’s what Lucius has said too, but I am also…Harry, I am afraid they will not understand, and they will reject…”

“I don’t believe they will.” Harry said softly. 

“Harry…”

“No, listen for a moment. Now, I do not have much experience with having the love of parents, at least not that I can remember, but I know there’s absolutely nothing that could cause me not to love James or Albus. Is there anything that would cause you not to love Cressida?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then, counselor, I rest my case.” Harry smirked for just a moment. 

“I have to believe that you are right.” 

“I am.” Harry said confidently. 

~~

Almost before Hermione had parked the Land Rover outside the Leaky Cauldron, Celia had spotted it. 

“Look! There’s a witch there!” She pointed towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Where?” Monica asked. “I do not see anything.” 

“Neither do I.” Wendell said. 

“There are notice me not charms on it.” Harry explained. 

“To make certain non-magical people cannot see it?” Celia asked. 

“Yes, exactly.” Hermione looked into the rearview mirror and smiled at Celia. 

“Like the muggle repelling charms on Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.” Celia said. 

“Exactly like those.” Hermione smiled. She’d had a letter full of questions each day from Celia. 

“Celia.” Harry said, turning to her after they’d call gotten out of the Land Rover. “Take your parents hands, and have them look up.”

“Keep holding your parents hands as we go inside.” Hermione said. She closed her eyes for a moment, keeping the memory of doing the same with them well in the back of her mind. 

She stood back watching, as Harry took them into the Leaky Cauldron. She couldn’t help but laugh as Monica remarked that it was a quaint place. She remembered her saying the same thing after they’d first visited with Professor McGonagall all those years earlier. 

“Hermione, I think Tom wants to talk to you for a moment.” Harry said, after noticing the barkeep trying to get her attention. 

“Oh, alright.” She nodded, and walked over to the bar. 

After her short discussion with Tom, Hermione walked back over to Harry and the Wilkins. “There’s been a slight change of plans, it seems my husband has decided it would be best for us to meet at Maison Blanche.” It was the exclusive French restaurant that he’d always favored. 

“A French restaurant?” Wendell asked. 

“Yes, it is.” Hermione nodded. 

“Well, we’ve always enjoyed French cuisine, so it’s not a problem.” Monica smiled.   
The smile Hermione gave them was a little tight. “That’s good to know.” She turned to Harry, “Why don’t all of you go to Gringotts while I go ahead to the restaurant.” 

Harry nodded. “That’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Ms. Malfoy.” Wendell turned to look at her. “We’ll be able to exchange our money before eating, so I’ll be able to pay for ours.” 

Hermione smiled softly. “It’s not a problem.” She was certain Lucius had already arranged for their entire party to go on their tab. 

Harry stepped closer to Hermione. “Any idea why he’s changed the location?” He said softly, so only she could hear. 

“None.” Hermione shook her head. “But I will find out before you get there.”

“How long do you need?” Harry grinned. 

“Oh, about fifteen minutes.” Hermione grinned back. Yes, she definitely wanted to know why Lucius had changed her carefully thought out plan, and she would certainly find out from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed to be the never-ending chapter as I was writing it. 
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week, and will include the Granger/Wilkins family learning about the war. And also the reason why Lucius changed their lunch location.


	4. Chapter 4

“Madame Malfoy.” The head waiter, Jean-Pierre immediately came to Hermione as she walked into the restaurant. 

“Jean-Pierre.” Hermione smiled, she’d taken an instant liking to him when Lucius had brought her to Maison Blanche on their first date over eight years ago. “Monsieur Malfoy is upstairs?”

“Oui, Madame. He is in the Lyon room.” 

“And he has informed you that we will be joined by guests?”

“Out, Monsieur Potter and a muggleborn and her family?”

“Yes.” Hermione nodded. 

“I will bring them upstairs when they arrive.” Jean-Pierre said as Hermione turned to go upstairs. 

“Merci beaucoup.” She said softly, as she went upstairs. 

Lucius smiled to himself as he heard Hermione approaching the door. He could tell she was slightly angry by the way she walked. He’d expected nothing else. Of course she would be upset by the changes to her plan, but it had been unavoidable. 

“Just what are you doing?” Hermione asked as she closed the door behind her. 

“Now that you are here, waiting for Mr. Potter to join us with your parents and your sister.” 

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. “Lucius, they’ll be here in approximately 15 minutes, I would love to know why you’ve changed everything before they arrive.”

“Maison Blanche is much more private than the Leaky Cauldron, it is a better choice for what we must do today.” 

“The Leaky Cauldron is where the…”

“Yes, Hermione, the Leaky Cauldron is where our world meets the Muggle world, and as such absolutely anyone could be there at any time. For instance, I saw Rita Skeeter there earlier.”

“Well, that’s just lovely.” She muttered, sitting down next to him. 

“Jean-Pierre will inform me if she comes here.” 

Hermione nodded. “And if she does?”

“Then we will have a conservation with her.”

Hermione reached out and placed her hand over Lucius’, a silent conversation happening as they looked at each other. Both knowing they would likely have to do something they’d not wanted to do, give up something they’d reserved for the perfect time. 

“Are you certain?” Hermione asked. 

“It’s been seven years since she tried to crash our wedding, perhaps it’s time to let bygones be bygones.” Lucius was quiet for a moment, looking down at their joined hands. “Of course, that is only our last resort.”

“I’m certain I could find a glass jar for her.” Hermione laughed for a moment.

Lucius started to speak, and then turned towards the door. “They’re coming up the stairs now.” 

Hermione took a deep breath, uncertain why she was starting to feel so nervous again. 

“Courage, mon amor.” Lucius whispered. 

A moment later, the door opened and Jean-Pierre walked in with Harry and the Wilkins family. “Monsieur Malfoy, the rest of your party has arrived.”

“Merci, Jean-Pierre for escorting them here.” Lucius nodded. 

“It is not a problem.” Jean-Pierre nodded. “Oh, the matter we spoke of earlier…” 

At this both Hermione and Lucius turned their attention to him. 

“The answer is oui.” Jean-Pierre said before turning to leave. 

Harry watched as Lucius and Hermione exchanged a quick glance. He couldn’t help but suspect what the waiter had just mentioned had something to do with the reason they were here and not at the Leaky Cauldron. 

Lucius immediately turned his attention to the Wilkins family. For just a moment, a well hidden moment, he was struck by the resemblance between Hermione and her mother. Not to mention the resemblance between Hermione and Celia. Yes, if he’d not already known the truth, he would have suspected it. 

“Lucius Malfoy.” He said, holding his hand out to shake both of their hands. “It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

Harry moved to stand next to Hermione. “I need a pensieve for this.” He muttered. “No one would believe…”

“So do I.” Hermione said, for entirely different reasons. 

“Lucius Malfoy?” Celia said questioningly. “I read about a Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts: A History. But he lived in the time of Elizabeth I.”

“My ancestor.” Lucius nodded, as he held Hermione’s chair for her to be seated. 

“Oh, that’s very interesting.” Celia smiled as she sat next to Hermione. 

“You’ve enjoyed the book then Celia?” Hermione smiled. 

“Oh yes, very much!” Celia turned to look at Harry. “But there’s something I read towards the end of the book, that I was wondering…”

Harry took a deep breath. “You wonder if I am the Harry Potter mentioned in the book. The one who defeated a dark lord when I was a baby.”

“Yes….” Celia said, ignoring the looks of her parents who clearly thought she should not be asking the questions, and had told her so earlier in the week. 

Harry looked at the Wilkins. “The questions are fine, honestly I am used to them. Yes, Celia I am the Harry Potter mentioned in the book.”

“The edition of the book that Ms. Malfoy loaned Celia was published in 1990.” Monica said. “So we were wondering what happened with…”

Hermione was certain the entire room could hear how loudly her heart was beating. She couldn’t help but wonder why the question was being asked. She couldn’t remember if it had been asked to McGonagall when she introduced Hermione to the wizarding world. She calmed immediately when Lucius took her hand into his. 

Harry looked at Hermione waiting for her to nod for him to continue. “If you don’t mind, I’ll give you the short version.”

“That is fine.” Monica replied. 

“Lord Voldemort…” Harry paused for just a moment after saying the name. “He did not die when I was a baby, and he returned after end of my 4th year.”

“The book says that this...that he did not want…” Monica seemed to be searching for the correct words. 

“That he did not want Muggleborns to enter the Wizarding World.” Hermione said after a moment. 

“Yes, that’s what I understood…”

“And you wonder if there are those who feel that way now?” Hermione guessed. 

“Yes.” Monica nodded. 

Hermione took a deep breath, glancing at both Harry and Lucius before speaking. “I’m not going to lie and tell you there’s no one left who feels that way. Of course there are, just as there are racists in the Muggle world. Changes have been made in the decade since the war ended. Most of Voldemort’s followers are either dead or imprisoned, there are exceptions to that, of course….”

“What my wife is not saying…” Lucius interrupted as Hermione spoke, “is that I am one of those exceptions.”

At that moment everyone but Hermione turned to look at Lucius. Harry’s face registered shock for just a moment. “The story is an incredibly long one, and frankly is it not one that is for lunch discussion.” Lucius continued. “But Hermione is correct when she says changes have been made. Those who still hold to the discrimination against Muggle born wizards and witches are no longer tolerated in polite society.”

“Then Celia will face no issue from them?” Monica asked. 

“She’ll face no issues at Hogwarts.” Hermione said, looking straight into both Monica and Wendell eyes. 

~~

Hermione closed her eyes, as the door closed behind Harry. He was taking the Wilkins family to complete their shopping. Meanwhile, she and Lucius would handle Rita Skeeter. 

“You are quite fond of saying that I have quite a Slytherin side, but I believe you displayed a bit of a Gryffindor side today.” Hermione said after a moment. 

“Perish the thought.” Lucius muttered. “No, that was not Gryffindor bluntness, but Slytherin cunning. Because now they can remember that I am the one to begin to tell them about my past, not you.”

“Hmmmm.” Hermione said softly. “If you say so.”

“You must reverse the memory charm today.” Lucius said as he reached for his cane with a wandless accio. “Your mother’s questions indicate the memories are very close to her conscious thoughts. It wouldn’t surprise me if she’s had dreams.”

“That’s what I was thinking as well.” Hermione said as she stood. “It has to be done today.” 

“Take them to the London townhouse.” 

“Are you certain?” Hermione asked. 

“It’s either that or the Manor, and they can be brought to the townhouse via non-magical means.” Lucius held his hand out to her. “Now come, we have an insect problem to solve.” 

Hermione laughed softly. “I do believe you are enjoying this.”

Lucius looked back at her and smiled. “Hmmmm.” He stopped for a moment on the stairs, looking for Skeeter’s table. “Ah, there…” His eyes were almost twinkling now. “Shall we have some fun.”

Hermione watched for a moment as Lucius strode confidently to Rita Skeeter’s table. She laughed inwardly as he placed his cane on the table. 

“Ms. Skeeter, how lovely it is to find you here.” Lucius said as he sat down at the able. 

“Lucius Malfoy.” Rita Skeeter smiled. She looked at Lucius for a moment, and then took her quill out. 

“You are correct, dear. It is truly most lovely to find Ms. Skeeter here.” Hermione said, as she sat down next to Lucius. “Now how long has it been…”

“At least five years…” Lucius replied. 

“No, I think it’s been longer, more like seven…” Hermione looked at Rita and smiled. “Would you not say it’s been seven years, Rita?”

Lucius spoke before Rita Skeeter could. “That is right, it has been seven. It was at our wedding…”

“Your wedding was the social event of the century, the Pureblood, Former Death Eater, former right hand of He Who Must Not Named marrying the Gryffindor Princess, the Muggle Born Best Friend of the Chosen One, why my readers wanted to know everything about it.”

“Be that as it may.” Lucius said softly, his voice perhaps slightly menacing. “It was not a reason for you to crash our wedding.”

“Let me see if I can guess what happened today, somehow you learned that we, of the superlatives you listed a moment ago, were planning to meet with Harry Potter and a Muggle Born’s family today. And of course you believe your readers will be supremely interested in that story.” Hermione smiled sweetly as she spoke. “I’m right aren’t I?”

‘There’s one problem with Hermione’s guess, Rita.” Lucius leaned in as he spoke to her. “I have no intention for anything about today to be published.” 

“And what do you propose?” Rita asked. 

“Two things.” Lucius replied. “The first, an exclusive interview and photo shoot with Mrs. Malfoy, to be published in September, and entitled The Brightest Witch of her Age at her 30.”

“And the second?”

“La famille Malfoy dans la maison at Yule.” Lucius finished. “Two exclusives for you.”

“And if I write about today?”

“Then no exclusives.” Lucius replied. 

Rita weighed her options for a moment. “Very well.” 

“We will owl you with the dates for the interview.” Lucius said as he stood and held his hand out to Hermione. “Do enjoy your day, Ms. Skeeter.” 

Hermione laughed softly once they’d left the restaurant. “That was quite fun.”

~~

“They’re coming now.” Lucius said softly to Hermione. They were at Fortescue’s enjoying an ice cream. 

Hermione looked up. “How many books does she have?”

“More than the book list.” Lucius laughed. “Just like you. I am sorry that you could not go to Flourish and Blotts with them…”

“You think you would have never gotten us out of there.” 

“You would have been there until they closed.” 

“So would you.” Hermione laughed. 

As they walked closer, Harry realized either Hermione or Lucius had cast a muffliato around their table. He could see they were talking, but could not hear a word of it

“An ice cream parlor!” Celia exclaimed happily, as she reached them. She looked up at her parents. “Please…”

“One scoop.” Wendell smiled. “But that’s all for today.”

Monica spoke after they all were settled with their ice creams. “Since we’re dentists, we don’t allow Celia to have too many sweets.” 

Hermione smiled. “I understand, my parents….” She felt Lucius place his hand on her knee, and realized it was unlikely there would be a better time to tell them. She couldn’t possibly have a better chance to begin the conversation. “My parents are dentists as well, they always felt the same about sweets.” 

“Do you see your parents often?” Monica asked. 

Hermione took a deep breath. She could feel Lucius gently rubbing her knee, and as usual his touch was calming for her. “During the war, I sent my parents away. I performed a spell that erased their memories of me.” She continued quickly, as her mind registered Monica and Wendell’s shocked faces. “I replaced those memories with an intense desire to go to Australia and live there. Harry and I searched for them just after the war, and we couldn’t find them. Lucius searched again just before we were married, and when I was pregnant. He was unable to find them.” She took a deep breath as Lucius took her hand in his and squeezed. “What I am about to say, it’s going to sound crazy to you, but I promise you it’s the truth. You are my parents.” Her words were soft and she looked both of them in the eye. 

“We’re…” Monica started, her mind racing. 

“That’s not possible.” Wendell immediately said. 

“As I said, I know it sounds crazy to you right now.” Hermione said softly. “But I promise you, it’s the truth.”

Monica was looking closely at Hermione, and then after a moment, she gasped. “I think....I’ve been having dreams….”

“Dreams….” Hermione said, as she exchanged a glance with Lucius. 

“It’s...I’ve seen myself with another girl, her hair is the color of yours, but it’s…”

“Bushy.” Harry said very softly. 

“Yes!” Monica turned to look at Harry. “It’s bushy.”

“That’s Hermione.” Harry took a deep breath. “Her hair has always been…”

“My hair is naturally curly, and when I was younger, it was very bushy.” Hermione explained

“The memories…” Monica started, but she was immediately interrupted by Wendell. 

“You can’t possibly believe this!” He said. 

“I do.” She said firmly. “The dreams make sense now.”

“Your memories can be restored.” Hermione said softly. “I can do it with a spell.”

“When?” Monica asked. 

“Today.” Hermione leaned a bit across the table towards them. “We can take you to our London townhouse and do it there.”

“And we will do that.” Monica said, looking at Wendell, it was almost as if she were daring him to say no. 

“I’m not certain I believe you.” Wendell said.

“Dr. Wilkins.” Lucius said softly. “The resemblance between you, your wife, and Hermione is uncanny. If I had not already known, I would have suspected the moment I saw you. The spell will not harm you. All it will do is restore your memories to you.”

“We are going.” Monica repeated. 

“Hermione and Mr. Potter can drive you to the house. I will be waiting there.” Lucius said as he stood. He took some parchment from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Do not delay overly long.” He whispered. “Your mother...it must be soon.” He turned and nodded to Harry and then left with a slightly audible pop. 

“What was…” Monica and Wendell said at the same time. 

“He apparated home. It’s one of the ways that we travel.” Hermione said, as she passed one piece of the parchment to Harry. 

“Fidelis?” He asked. 

“Yes, Lucius is the secret keeper.” She replied. 

He looked down at the paper, and read it. “How long have you had the house?”

“It was his wedding present to me. I’m sure you can imagine why.” Hermione replied. 

“Yes.” Harry nodded

Hermione looked at everyone for a moment. She could see the questions in Celia’s eyes. “Is it okay if I answer everything after we go to my house, Celia?”

“Yes.” Celia said after a moment. 

Hermione stood. “Then I suppose we are ready to go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's taken me about 3 weeks to finish this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block with it. 
> 
> The names of Hermione's parents will change once their memories have returned.

The silence as they drove to Hermione’s house was almost deafening. When she couldn't take anymore of it, Hermione reached and turned the radio on. For a moment, the vehicle was filled with the sound of the latest pop hit, but Hermione knew she could not stand that either, so she changed the station to a classical one. As the sound of a Rachmaninoff piano concerto came through the speakers, Hermione could feel herself relax a little. By the time they’d arrived at the house, the music had changed to Prokofiev. 

Hermione turned to look at her parents and sister in the back seat. “Celia, remember how you held their hands as we went into the Leaky Cauldron?”

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“You’ll need to do the same going into my house, and you’ll need to read this.” Hermione took the piece of parchment from Harry and passed it to Celia. 

Celia looked down at the parchment, and then gasped as they house appeared. “Wow…”

“What?” Monica asked. Her tone betrayed just a slight bit of worry. 

“The house, it just appeared after I read this!” Celia said excitedly. 

“The house is protected by very powerful magic which makes it impossible to be seen by those who do not know it is there. The parchment has the address written on it, and that allowed Celia to be able to see it.” Hermione explained. 

“We’ll need to hold Celia’s hand to be able to see the house?” Monica asked, as they opened the car doors to get out. 

“Yes, you will.” Hermione nodded. 

Monica watched as her husband took Celia’s hand, from the change in his expression, she could tell he could see the house now. She turned to Hermione. “I think, that is if you don’t mind, I’ll walk in with you.” 

Hermione was more than a little surprised, and she fought to hide her surprise. “No, of course I don’t mind at all.” Hermione took a deep breath and held her hand out to her mother. For just a moment, she closed her eyes. It was the first time she’d touched her mother since she’d been 17. So much had happened in the intervening years, so much had changed for her. 

“Let’s go inside.” Hermione said softly. As they reached the door to the townhouse, the door opened, seemingly on its own. 

“Magic?” Celia asked excitedly. 

“Something like that.” Hermione laughed. Even though Mitzi was currently disillusioned, Hermione could feel the presence of her personal elf. “Welcome to my home.” She smiled at them. And it was her home, as she’d told Harry, it had been a wedding gift from Lucius. It had been completely empty, she’d been the one to decorate it, except for the study, that had been Lucius’ domain. 

She turned towards Harry. “Why don’t you and Celia wait in the library.” She watched as Celia’s eyes grew wide at the mention of a library. 

“All of the books are safe?” Harry asked. After all, it was a Malfoy property, he imagined there were probably at least a few Dark Arts books in the library. 

“Stay away from the top three shelves.” Hermione replied, as she took them to the library. “Although there’s nothing here that couldn’t be found in Hogwarts Restricted Section.” 

Celia gasped as they walked into the library. “Oh wow...it’s...there’s so many books…” Honestly, it reminded her of the library in Beauty and the Beast. 

Hermione exchanged a grin with Harry. There seemed to be so much she and Celia had in common. She couldn’t wait to truly get to know her little sister. 

“What would you like to read?” Hermione asked. 

“I’ve always liked history.” Celia replied. “Are there any history books?”

Hermione laughed, as she pointed her wand and used a silent accio to send a few books to the desk. “I think you’ll find those interesting.” 

“Thank you.” Celia smiled. “How long do you think it will take?” She asked softly. 

Hermione was quiet for a moment, then knelt to be eye to eye with Celia. “I’m not completely certain.” She said softly. “I think it could be around an hour. The spell will cause them to sleep while the memories are returned. The closer the memories are to the surface, the less time it will take.” 

Celia nodded after a moment, still not completely understanding, but perhaps it was best to ask all the questions she had later. 

“I’ll come to get you when it’s over.” Hermione promised. 

“Okay.” Celia said softly. 

Hermione turned to Harry. “If you need anything, call for Mitzi.” 

Harry nodded. “I will.” 

~~

Lucius was waiting in the hall when Hermione left the library. “I’ve prepared them in the study. Your mother seems very anxious to get started, your father is still very disbelieving.” 

“Mum wanted to walk in with me.” 

Lucius nodded, of course he’d noticed Hermione and her mother standing together when he’d stepped out of the study upon their arrival. “Her memories are quite close to the surface of her mind. Your father’s are buried much deeper.” 

“So it will only take a few minutes for Mum?” 

“I estimate around 10 for her, for your father at least an hour, perhaps a little over.”

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. “I have to do this.”

“Yes.” He nodded, taking her hand in his. “Let go of your apprehensions.” He continued as she looked up at him. “I do not need to read your mind to know you are apprehensive, I can feel it. I have every faith in your brilliance, and so should you.” He watched as she straightened her spine, and nodded. 

~~

Monica Wilkins watched as her husband nervously paced the study. 

“You’re really going to let them do this?” He finally asked. 

“Let them do what?” 

“Point a wand at you, perform some crackpot spell, and return memories you do not have.” Wendell replied, a bit angrily. 

“Yes.” 

“Why? Why do you believe all of this? Yes, Celia is a witch, that we cannot deny. But why do you believe the rest of it. Why do you believe this Malfoy woman is our daughter? The very idea is…”

“I’ve had dreams for years….that I’ve never told you about because they seemed so unbelievable. Dreams of us with another daughter, from time to time, I’ve even heard her name, it is Hermione. My dreams have sometimes included a photo of her with two others, a boy who looks very much like Mr. Potter, and then two red haired children, a boy and girl who must be siblings.” Monica took a deep breath. “As Celia has grown, the dreams have become more frequent…” 

They both turned at the sound of the door opening, and Hermione walked in. She looked at both of them. She could sense they’d been in the middle of a conversation when she’d opened the door. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt…”

“It’s quite fine.” Monica replied. She moved back to one of the chaise lounges in the center of the study. “Wendell…”

“Yes, I suppose we should get this over with.” He said, as he sat on the other one. “Your husband informed us that we will sleep after you do this spell.” 

“Yes, you will.” She nodded, watching as they both lay back against the lounges. She took a step closer to her father, and as he closed his eyes, she lifted her wand and pointed it at him. Her voice was sure and her movements precise as she performed the spell that would return his memories. 

When she turned her attention to her mother, Hermione found that she had been watching as she’d performed the spell on her father. 

“My turn then?” Monica asked. 

“Yes.” Hermione nodded. 

“Well, I suppose that I’ll awaken in a few minutes.” Monica said as she closed her eyes. Hermione took a deep breath, and raised her wand. Again her movements were precise and her voice strong and sure as she performed the spell. 

Now all she had to do was wait. 

She turned as she heard Lucius walk into the study. He’d waited by the door, in case she’d faltered while doing the spell. She moved over to him,wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her head against his chest for just a moment. 

Lucius kissed the top of her head, and then pulled back. “I brought a few photo albums from the manor.”

Hermione moved behind the desk. She smiled to herself as she noticed the photo of her and Lucius that was on the desk. It had been taken at the Ministry Yule party three years earlier. Her dress had been green, her jewelry platinum, and she’d looked completely like a Slytherin princess. She’d been dressed that way because of a bet they’d made about the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match, which Slytherin had won. She couldn’t help but smile again as she watched his hand brush lightly against her stomach. She’d been four months pregnant with Cressida that Christmas. “I believe that’s your favorite photo of us. There’s a copy of it here, one on your desk at the manor, one at the Ministry.” She picked up one of the albums he’d brought. “Ah, our wedding album.” 

“I imagined your mother at least, would want to see that one.” Lucius replied. 

“I suspect you are correct.” She picked up the other one. “Cressida’s baby album.” 

“Nothing warms the heart like a grandchild.” 

Hermione nodded, and was about to reply, when she noticed her mother starting to stir. Lucius followed her eyes, and noticed as well, with a quick squeeze of her hand, he silently left the room to give them privacy. If it became too overwhelming for Hermione, the bond between them would alert him. 

Jean Granger opened her eyes. Hermione...her little girl...the memories were so much more clear now. They were no longer glimpses into a dream world, but now the clear visions of her past. She turned her head, and could see her husband on the other chaise lounge. He was still asleep. She looked up as she heard footsteps coming towards her. “Hermione?” She asked.

“Mum?” Hermione’s voice was a little hesitant, as she wondered for just a moment if something could have gone wrong. After all her mother had awakened even faster than she and Lucius had expected. 

“My baby….” Jean stood and crossed the few steps that separated her from Hermione. She reached out and gently touched her face, stroked her hair. For just a moment, it was as if she could not believe this was truly happening. 

“Mummy…” Hermione’s voice broken as she said the word. 

“Shhhhh…” Jean said softly. “It’s fine, I’m here now.” 

With those words, Hermione hugged her tightly, almost sobbing. There had been so many times in the last twelve years she’d wished for her mother. Especially in the months after the war had ended, the months after Ron’s death. She’d wanted her mother to tell her that everything was fine. She’d wanted her mother again as she’d fallen in love with Lucius, had wanted to share her happiness with her parents, and she’d wanted her mother so much when she’d been pregnant. 

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted that over the years.” Hermione managed to say through her tears. 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it.” Jean replied through her own tears. 

“I will.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. She looked at her mother, and thought yes, this is truly real. My mother is here and recognizes me.

“I know you probably want to explain everything to both of us at the same time, but why did you erase our memories of you?” Jean’s voice was quiet as she asked the question, but Hermione could tell from tone that her mother was not going to allow her not to answer. 

“If it’s alright, I’ll give you the short version. The full version would take too long to explain, and it’s complicated. I’ll explain it to both of you fully once Dad is awake.” Once Jean had nodded, Hermione continued. “The easiest thing to explain is that they would have tortured you. If they’d so much as thought you knew were I was then, they would have tortured you, and they would have killed you. I could not live with the knowledge that you would be hurt because of me, so I did what I believed was best, and I sent you away without any knowledge of my existence.”

“You never intended for it to last this long, did you?”

“No.” Hermione vehemently shook her head. “I never intended for it to last this long. I tried to find you...when everything ended, as soon as I could, I went to Australia to search for you, Harry went with me, but we could not find you. Lucius tried twice, once before we were married, once while I was pregnant…”

“How could I have forgotten that you’ve said you have a child?!” Jean exclaimed. “Is she here? Is she upstairs?”

“Cressida is at the manor in Wiltshire.” Hermione explained. “I thought maybe, we’ll bring her here later, If there’s time…”

“Of course there will be time.” 

“Actually, there’s a photo album…” Hermione moved over to the desk and picked it up. 

“Full of pictures of my granddaughter?” Jean grinned. 

“Oh yes, and another album of my wedding day.” 

Jean moved over to the desk. “How long have you been married?”

“Next month will be our sixth anniversary.” Hermione replied. She motioned for her mother to sit at the desk, then she pointed her wand at the small table near the desk, and transfigured it into a chair. 

Jean’s eyes grew wide as she watched her daughter’s magic. She was struck by now easy it seemed for Hermione. 

“Mum?” Hermione asked, as she moved the transfigured chair closer to the desk. 

“We never were truly able to see you perform magic when you were younger, and it just struck me how easy that was for you.” 

Hermione was thoughtful as she considered her mother's words. “I’ve lived exclusively in the wizarding world for the last six years. I suppose I’ve grown very used to using my magic for things.” She smiled for a moment. “Yet, I don’t believe I’ve forgotten my muggle roots either. I still drive, and if we’re being honest, I prefer most muggle music. Yet, I am a witch, I am married to a wizard, and my daughter is a witch. This is my world now.” 

Jean was silent, thinking about what Hermione had said. “My memories of you are of a girl, on the cusp of womanhood. And now I find you a grown woman, and that’s a lot to take in.”

“I think...reacquainting ourselves will take time.” Hermione said softly. She’d not thought about it, not really. When she’d allowed herself to imagine finding her parents, it had always been easy to reconnect, it had always been immediate, it had always seemed as if no time had passed at all. She’d been naive when she’d thought that. She knew that now. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Hermione.” Jean covered her daughter’s hand with her own. “Twelve years have passed, what I imagine have been twelve momentous years for you. You’ve finished school, you’ve married, you’ve had a child, you’ve started a career. It’s obvious you’re not going to be the same girl you were twelve years ago.” 

“You’re right.” Hermione said softly. “I’m not that girl anymore.” 

Jean nodded. “And I don’t expect you to be. I can’t wait to get to know my firstborn as an adult.” On impulse, she leaned over and kissed Hermione’s cheek. “Now, why don’t we look at these photos until your dad awakens.”

Hermione smiled. “Which do you want to look at first?”

“Let’s start with the wedding album, after all it’s always nice to go chronologically.”

Hermione picked up the album and opened it “You’ve not said much about my marriage, I mean...Lucius is older…”

“Quite a bit older, I believe.” Jean replied. 

“Twenty-five years.” 

Jean turned to look at her daughter. “I always suspected you would end up with someone older than you. Even when I realized that you were developing feelings for Ron.” 

Hermione grew silent at the mention of Ron. If she were being quite honest, his death still hurt. He’d died to protect her. She occasionally still had nightmares about Nagini striking at them and Ron pushing her out of the way. What would have happened if Ron had lived was the great what might have been in her life. They’d just shared their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, he’d been her first love. Yet, if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she knew they wouldn’t have lasted. 

“Ron died in the final battle.” Hermione finally broke the silence. 

Jean covered her daughter’s hand with her own. “I am sorry, sweetheart.” 

Hermione nodded. “It was a long time ago.”

“You never forget your first love though.” 

Hermione turned to her mother and smiled, it was perhaps a touch bittersweet. “No, you do not. But you move on with your life, and if you are fortunate you find something better for you, even if it’s incredibly unexpected.”

Jean glanced down at the photo album, it was currently opened to a picture of Hermione and Lucius during their wedding reception. There was a goblet in front of them, they’d both reached for it at the same time, and their eyes were locked together in that captured moment. Since it was a magical photo, their hands touched repeatedly. As they gazed at each other, the look was clearly one of deep love and affection. “How did you and Lucius end up together?”

Hermione laughed softly. “I think you could probably fill the pages of a novel with how we got together, but I’ll give you the abridged version.”

Jean laughed. “The abridged version will be fine.”

“The final battle was at Hogwarts, the school was severely damaged in the battle. During the summer following the battle, many of us participated in rebuilding the school. I threw myself into that after Harry and I returned from Australia searching for you. Lucius told you earlier that he’d been on the opposing side, he was a Death Eater, and at one point a very high ranking one. He fell from favor with Voldemort though at the end of my fifth year, and Voldemort did several things to punish him, including taking his wand.” Hermione refrained from mentioning other punishments, after all explaining what happened with Draco would take much too long, not to mention the repeated cruciatus, and his stint in Azkaban. “Because he did not have a wand, he did not fight in the final battle. In fact, both he and his wife, Narcissa searched for their son, Draco.”

“Your classmate, wasn’t he? I remember you talking about how much you could not stand him.” Jean interrupted. 

Hermione laughed softly. “And the irony is that he is technically my stepson, and truthfully I consider both Draco and his wife, Astoria to be dear friends now.” 

“Life doesn’t go the way we expect, but I suspect you know that.” Jean replied gently. 

“Oh yes.” She nodded. She took a deep breath. “Narcissa was killed in the final battle. She’d lied and told Voldemort Harry was dead, and well...a rather fanatical follower of Voldemort killed her.” Hermione was silent for a moment before she continued, “Because he had not fought any during the last year of the war, Lucius was not imprisoned, he was charged several fines, and given a few community service projects. The rebuilding of Hogwarts was one of those. During that time, we formed a rather tenuous friendship.” 

“Friendship is a good beginning point for a relationship.” 

“Yes, it is.” Hermione nodded. “When Hogwarts reopened, I returned in order to finish my last year. Others from my class did too, including Draco. Because all of us were technically adults, we were housed in our own tower. It was strange being there without Harry and Ron. Given what both Draco and I had experienced during the war, we became friends that year. Then the Ministry gave us an offer which was quite unexpected, they offered to pay for four of us to go to university. I was chosen along with Draco, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Anthony Goldstein. We attended Oxford together.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Jean exclaimed. “What did you study? Is it just an undergraduate degree, or do you have a graduate degree?”

“History and Politics. The ministry’s idea was to reform government in the Wizarding World, and they wanted to have witches and wizards who understood muggle government.” 

“Which college?”

“Draco and I were at Magdalen.”

Jean smiled softly. “You know, I am remembering when you were around 10, and you swore you were going to go to Oxford.”

Hermione could not help but laugh. “You know I haven’t thought of that in years.”

“Not even when you were there?”

Hermione thought for a moment. There had been so much going on while she was at Oxford. “Maybe some, but I don’t believe it was ever a truly conscious thought.” 

As they’d been talking, Jean had finished looking at the wedding album. She picked up the other album and opened it. The first picture was of Cressida when she was a baby. Her hair was curly, but not as dark as Hermione’s, and certainly not as light as Lucius. 

Hermione grinned as she looked at the picture. “She’s around seven months old in this one, it was just before Christmas.”

“She’s beautiful, Hermione.” Jean said softly, reaching out to touch the picture. 

“How old is she now?”

“She turned two in May.” 

“Oh, the terrible twos then?” Jean laughed. 

“You have no idea!” Hermione shook her head. “I think her favorite word is no, and her favorite phrase is, I do it myself.” 

“Sounds like you at that age.” 

“Oh, she definitely has some of her father’s traits too.” Hermione laughed, thinking of how much Cressida had Lucius wrapped around her little finger. 

“You’ve not finished your abridged version yet.” Jean reminded her. 

Hermione thought for a moment, remembering where she’d stopped. “I spent parts of my summer breaks at the manor with Draco. During that final year at Hogwarts we’d become very good friends. It was during the summer after my first year at Oxford, that I started to realize there was more than friendship developing between Lucius and I. By the end of that summer we were...well I called it dating, he called it courting.” 

“And then you married?”

“We married the summer after I finished at Oxford.” Hermione said softly. 

Jean nodded. She sensed there was more to the story that Hermione wasn’t saying, and she started to say something, but then her attention was drawn to the chaise, where her husband lay. 

“Hermione…” Jean said softly, drawing Hermione’s attention to her father. 

William Granger groaned as he started to awaken. So many thoughts were running through his mind, Hermione was grown, married, to a man much older than her. It appeared to him that she’d essentially become a trophy wife. She’d taken their memories, his and Jean’s, she’d made them want to go to Australia, albeit they’d talked for years of retiring there, she’d fought in a war, his baby had fought in a war. It was all unbelievable to him. 

“Jean...He groaned, opening his eyes. 

Jean moved to sit next to him on the chaise. “I’m here.” 

William slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at his wife. It was strange, as if he was seeing her with new eyes. As he sat up, he saw Hermione still sitting on the other chaise. His little girl, all grown up, nearly 30 years old now. 

“Hi, Dad…” Hermione whispered. 

William looked at her for a long moment. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. She’d suspected this reunion would be the more difficult. Especially as her fears that his memories were buried deeper had been confirmed. “I know.”

William closed his eyes again for a moment. “I am trying to understand everything, and I can’t…you took our memories! You erased yourself from our lives!”

“Would you have agreed to it if I asked?” Hermione responded. 

“No! I would have pulled you from Hogwarts.”

“That wouldn’t have worked.” Hermione said softly. “I was already a target. I was the most prominent Muggle Born student in my year. I was the best friend of Harry Potter, the Chosen One. I was a target, and that made you a target. They would have used you to get to me, they would have tortured you!”

“You cannot know that for certain!” William shook his head. 

“Hermione knows for certain you would have been tortured and killed, because I have told her it would have happened.” Lucius said from the door, causing all of them to turn to look at him. 

Hermione took a deep breath, as Lucius walked to stand behind her. 

“How do you know…” William started. 

“I was a Death Eater, although by that time I’d fallen from favor. However, I remember when they went to your house after the Ministry fell. Voldemort was most displeased that you had left.” 

“And if we’d been there?” William asked, a little disbelievingly. 

“They would have killed you in your home. But it would not have been an easy death.” Lucius said softly. “There are three curses that we call unforgivable. The first is the imperius. If it were cast upon you, then you would have to do everything the caster told you to do. The second is the cruciatus, which causes unimaginable pain. Being held under it too long causes insanity. The final one is the killing curse. I don’t believe any explanations are needed for it.”

“And they would have used…

“I know the wizards who were sent after you.” Lucius replied. “All of those curses would have been used, and you would have begged for the final one.” 

“And are you one of those wizards who would have been sent?” William asked. 

“William!” Jean hissed at him. 

“No, Mrs. Granger, it is a legitimate question.” Lucius turned to look at Jean for a moment before turning his attention back to William. “No, I was not. At that time I was out of favor with him.”

“Hermione, I don’t believe I will ever understand how you have ended up as the trophy wife of a man who was the equivalent of a magical Nazi.” William sighed. It was completely incomprehensible to him. 

Hermione sucked in a breath. She had no idea what to say. She was internally screaming at her father for calling her a trophy wife. It had been such a long time since she’d felt this angry. She’d used a silencing spell on Molly Weasley when Molly had said she was tarnishing Ron’s memory when she’d fallen in love with Lucius. She’d hexed a few others when they’d said something against her marriage. But that was nothing compared to the anger she felt now. 

Lucius could feel his wife’s anger. He was not certain exactly which part of her father’s statement had angered her until he could hear the words trophy wife clearly at the forefront of her thoughts. Before he could reach his hand down to hers to attempt to calm her, Hermione bolted from the chaise. She went to the desk where her wand currently lay. As she was about to pick it up, Lucius silently summoned it. 

Hermione looked up startled, as she watched her wand fly across the room and into Lucius’ hand. She took a deep breath, realizing what she’d almost done. 

She looked at her mother and then at her father. “I am sorry, but I am going to need a few minutes to calm down from this.” She held her father’s eyes for a long moment. “You do not know our story, Dad, but rest assured I am most certainly not a trophy wife.” She then moved back to Lucius and held her hand out. 

As their gazes held, Lucius and Hermione held a silent conversation. Without saying a word, Lucius held her wand out to her. 

“Give me five minutes, and then follow me.” Hermione said softly to him, before she apparated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I must apologize for the delay in this chapter. It proved to be much more difficult to write than I anticipated.

Lucius could feel their eyes turn to him the moment that Hermione left. Although he was not using legilimacy, he could feel the questions in their minds. He pressed his hand against his forehead for just a moment, and as he was about to turn to answer their unasked questions, Harry Potter came into the room. 

“I thought I heard apparition.” He said, looking around. “Where is Hermione?”

Lucius had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at Potter. But he was saved by having to answer the question when Hermione’s mother spoke. 

“My husband said a few things which angered her, so she left for a few minutes to regain her composure.” 

“She’s gone to Malfoy Manor.” Lucius said looking straight at Jean as he spoke. “Her anger, like that of most Gryffindors, comes quickly and burns out just as quickly.” 

William sat on the chaise and closed his eyes for a moment. “As does mine.” 

“Then you are very much alike.” Lucius observed, beginning to understand why her father had been able to get under Hermione’s skin so easily. 

“Yes, we are.” William looked up. “I will not pretend to understand your relationship, and while I do not have magic, and thus could not torture you in that manner, do realize that if you hurt my daughter, I will make certain you answer for it.” 

Lucius inclined his head and nodded, his respect for the man going up tremendously at the statement. 

~~

Lucius apparated almost silently onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He’d chosen a spot near the lake, as he knew that was where Hermione would be. He stopped to watch her for a moment. She was creating quite a storm on the lake. 

“We’ll need to be certain the elves know not to serve fish for the next few days.” He said as he walked over to her. 

Hermione lowered her wand, immediately cancelling the spell she’d used. “I imagine they already know.” She sighed softly as she turned towards him. 

“I will not insult you by saying I understand the turmoil you are feeling.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, and a moment later Hermione leaned back against him. “After all, we both know that if my father managed to escape the eternal torment he is suffering the actions I would take would likely mean a one-way ticket to Azkaban.” 

“I would have raised my wand to my father, to my father…”

“Ah, but you did not.” 

“Because you stopped me by summoning it!” She cried, as she turned and buried her head against his chest. 

Lucius wrapped his arms around her. “Yes, I did summon your wand, because I knew you would not be able to live with yourself if you’d used it. While I doubt you would have cast anything more than a silencio, it would have terribly upset you to do so.” He kissed the top of her head. “Just as the mere thought of having drawn your wand against him is upsetting you.” 

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled away from her husband. “I still cannot believe…”

“What he said or that you were going to use your wand?” Lucius said thoughtfully. He was certain Hermione was troubled by both. 

“Both.” She said after a moment. “But a little more troubled by going for my wand.” 

He nodded. “Why?”

“My father is a muggle, he has no way to protect himself against magic. I shouldn’t have let my anger get away from me like that.” She sighed softly, moving to sit in front of a tree which was near the lake. 

Lucius watched her for a moment, then followed Hermione to the tree. “What bothers you more? Calling you a trophy wife? Or calling me a magical Nazi?” He said as he sat next to her. 

Hermione’s eyes flew to look a him, more than a little surprised that he’d sat next to her on the grass. 

“I cast an impervious charm before I sat.” He chuckled at her questioning eyes. 

“Of course you did.” She nodded, then sighed as she thought back to his questions. “I cannot control what anyone thinks of you, I know that. But yes, it bothered me when he called you a magical Nazi. But if I am being brutally honest, it infuriates me that my own father could think for even a moment that I am a trophy wife.” 

“Anyone who knows you well, who knows us well...knows beyond any doubt that you are not a trophy wife.” 

“I can’t help but feel he should know me that well…” She took a deep breath. “And perhaps that’s the problem. I am thinking he should know me, yet it is the almost 18 year old me he knows…”

“Not the almost 30 year old.” Lucius smiled a bit as Hermione was starting to figure it all out. 

“This is not going the way I planned.” She sighed softly. “Not at all.” 

“Time has passed. Perhaps it would have the easier if you’d found them just after the war ended. Less than a year would have passed then. But now, twelve years have gone by, they’ve made an alternate life for themselves, you are not the young daughter they remember.”

“I’ve made a life for myself. My choice of life partner is not what they would have imagined.” 

Lucius laughed softly. “That is the understatement of the century, dearest.”

Hermione turned her head to look at him. “The past cannot be changed, all we can do is go forward with the future.” She was subconsciously repeating words she’d said to him years earlier. 

“Might I give you the perspective of a father of a grown child for a moment?”

“Of course, Lucius.” She nodded. 

“Your father has just learned of things you managed to keep from him. He’s learned that you’ve fought a war, that you are married to a former enemy. He’s realizing he was unable to protect you, and for a parent that is a daunting realization.It matters not that there’s nothing he could have realistically done to protect you, he still feels that he should have done whatever it would have taken.” 

Hermione was silent for a long moment as she considered his words. She knew, of course, that Lucius had long harbored guilt over everything that happened with Draco. It did not surprise her that he would be the one to perhaps understand what her father was currently feeling. 

“After you left, he told me that if I ever hurt you, he would find a way to make me pay for it.” He turned and kissed her forehead. “I cannot help but hold some admiration for man who feels that way.” 

“Because you would do the same if someone hurt Cressida or Draco.” 

“Yes, I would.” He left it unspoken that he would do the same if someone hurt Hermione. “Speaking of our daughter it is time we take her to meet her grandparents. Perhaps a reminder that he has a grandchild would serve your father well.” He spoke as he stood and held out his hand to help Hermione up. 

Hermione looked up at her husband. “Are you certain now is a good time?” She didn’t move to get up. Her mind raced as she realized she was seriously considering not taking Cressida to meet her parents yet. 

“I thought you wanted Cressida to meet her grandparents today, if all went well.” 

“And is it all going well?” Hermione wondered for a moment. 

“As of yet, neither of your parents have run screaming away, neither have said they wish to have nothing to do with you. From what I saw, your relationship with your mother is going to be fine. As for your father…” Lucius shrugged.

“And that’s just it, there’s a part of me that wants to keep Cressida here, to keep him from meeting her.”

“But could you live with yourself if you did?” Lucius asked, as he gently tilted her chin up to look at him. 

“No.”  


“That’s what I thought.” 

~~

Hermione stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching Lucius and Cressida. They were sitting in the window seat, and Lucius was holding Cressida on his lap, as he explained she would be meeting Hermione’s parents shortly. 

“Portraits?” Cressida questioned, looking up at her father. 

“No, sweetheart. They aren’t portraits like my parents.” Lucius explained. There were portraits of both of his parents downstairs. Cressida had talked more with her grandmother than with her grandfather though.

“Mummy’s parents cannot do magic.” Lucius continued his explanation. 

“Everybody can do magic!” Cressida looked up at Lucius in disbelief. 

For a moment, Hermione started to speak, but then she realized Lucius had spotted her in the doorway and with a subtle shake of his head, he indicated for her to remain quiet. “There are many, many people who cannot do magic, including your grandparents.”

“Were they been?” Cressida asked. 

“They’ve been away from England, and they’ve just returned.” 

“Oh.” Cressida said, satisfied with the simple explanation. She looked over and saw Hermione standing in the door. “I meet grandparents now?”

Hermione picked Cressida up when she ran over to her. “Yes, we’ll go meet them now. We have to apparate to where they are. Do you want Daddy or Mummy to apparate you?” Hermione asked, even though she knew the answer, Cressida was very much a daddy’s girl. 

“Daddy!” 

Lucius laughed softly and he took Cressida from Hermione’s arms. He’d had no doubt of their little girl’s answer. “Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Hermione nodded. She watched as Lucius wrapped Cressida tightly in his arms and apparated. A moment later, she concentrated on their bedroom in London and apparated. 

She could only hope that all would go well with introducing her parents to their granddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks for my story. It really means a lot. 
> 
> I have a couple of other plot bunnies running around in my head, so I may be juggling two or three stories in the near future.


End file.
